Head Over Feet Sequel to Love Ridden
by skittlesxrayn
Summary: Emma's back home, with her daughter. Her friends know and so does Jay. What will happen now that Emma is taking Kaydence back to New York? chapter 10 is up....FINISHED
1. Mocking Bird

**Head Over Feet **

**(Sequel to ****_Love Ridden)_**

_Chapter One_

Mocking Bird

It's been 3 years since Emma left. She finished school a few months after she left Toronto. Once she finished, she moved out of her parents house. They knew she was pregnant but didn't understand why she refused to tell her friends. She had the baby on October 18, 2006. When she moved, she went to New York. Her parents ended up selling Snake's parents house and moved in to another house in Toronto. She's living in a small house with her almost three year old daughter, Kaydence Christine Nelson. Emma worked for a small company that sold organic foods. Not her dream job, but she was paid well and had good hours.

Manny and Sean got engaged a year after Emma left. Manny doesn't know about Kaydence. They haven't seen each other since Emma left. They do talk on the phone and write to each other. Manny graduated last year and just got 'discovered'. She's now a model for some agency. Manny and Sean are living in Emma's parents house. They rent it. Sean works in an auto shop, fixing whatever needs to be fixed. Alex graduated and got an apartment outside of Toronto. She's seeing a guy named Mark. She's a manager at a bookstore. Jay is living with Manny and Sean. He hasn't really been seeing anyone. He's dated a few times, but no one really stuck. He wrote to Emma and calls her every now and then, but she always seems distant to him. He works with Sean, but is mainly behind the counter taking orders and stuff.

June 17, 2009

Emma was sitting in the kitchen going over some papers for work. Kaydence was sitting in the living room playing with her toys. The phone rang and Emma got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Em. It's Manny. I have amazing news?"_

"Oh really? What?"

"_Sean and I are getting married!"_

Emma smiled, "That is amazing. When?"

"_In three weeks."_

"Wow. That's really soon."

"_We've been engaged for a few months. We just wanted to wait until we told anyone."_

"Oh, well then that makes sense."

"_So, will be my maid of honor?"_

Emma laughed, "Do you even have to ask?"

"_Yes! You're the best."_

Emma let out small sigh, "So, who's going to be the best man?"

"_Jay of course. Like you even have to ask. I can't wait until you're back here! It's going to like old times."_

Emma turned and looked at Kaydence, "Not exactly, Manny. I kinda have a surprise for everyone when I get there. When should I head up there?"

"_As soon as possible. As the maid of honor, you have many duties. Like my bachelorette party!"_

Emma laughed, "Alright. I'll talk to my boss and probably leave Saturday."

"_Perfect! I'm so excited, Em! I have to go now though. I have to call a few more people."_

"Alright. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"_Bye, Em."_

Emma hung up and sat next to her daughter, "We're going to be going to visit some of mommy's friends. You'll get to see Grams and Pop Pop, too."

Kaydence smiled, "And Uncle Jack?"

Emma nodded, "Of course."

Kaydence jumped up and ran to her room. The whole time she was talking, "I want to bring my princess toys. Oh, and some of my animals? Can we bring Sandy?"

Emma laughed as their dog came waddling over to her, "Of course we can. I don't think Sandy would like it if we left her here all alone. But, baby, we're not leaving for a few more days."

Kaydence pouted, "But, I wanna go now!"

"Kay, don't start. Let's go to mommy's work. I have to talk to my boss."

Kaydence rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Emma laughed, "You are such a little brat."

Emma drove to her work, with Kaydence in the backseat. When they got there, Emma talked to her boss and her boss said of course because she never missed any days. Emma got home and started to pack. When she was finished, she put Kaydence to bed, who had fallen asleep on top of her suitcase trying to get all of her toys to fit. Emma went to bed and dreamt about everything but what she thought her friends reactions would be once they found out she was hiding a child from them.

* * *

I know it's short, but I just wanted to get it started. Hope it's ok. This one probably won't have song with every chapter. But the chapter titles will be named after songs. This one is Mocking Bird, which I got from Eminem. Yeah, I have a strange taste in music. I listen to everything, lol. R&R 


	2. Here's To The Night

**Head Over Feet **

**(Sequel to ****_Love Ridden)_**

_Chapter Two_

Here's To The Night

June 19, 2009

Emma walked out of her parents house and got in to her car. Her and Kaydence arrived late last night. Emma drove because it was too last minute to take a plane. Her parents had agreed to watch Kaydence, while Emma went to visit with her friends. About ten minutes later, Emma arrived at her old house. She parked her car and slowly got out. She stood out front and sighed. She walked up the steps and rang the bell.

The door opened. It was Sean, "Emma! You're here early. Manny said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

Emma laughed, "Well, if you want I can leave and come back."

Sean laughed with her, "No way! Get in here and give me a hug."

Emma walked in and gave Sean a big hug, "So where is everyone?"

"Manny is out picking out a dress and Jay at work."

"Oh. Well, when will they be back. I have some news."

"What kind of news?"

"Uh, well, it depends on how you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

Emma sighed, "Well, I can't explain without telling you."

Sean smirked, "Then just tell me."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine. I have a daughter."

Sean looked confused, "When did that happen?"

Emma made a face, "I would rather not say."

Sean's faced dropped, "You left because you were pregnant. Who's the father?"

Emma looked away, "You know who he is, Sean. His name is flashing in his head right now."

"Jay? Does he know?"

Emma quickly shook her head, "No. And he's not going to know, until I tell him. Right?"

"I can't hide something like that."

"Well, you're going to have to learn to hide it. Please?"

Sean sighed, "Fine. So, what's her name?"

A small smile appeared on Emma's face, "Kaydence Christine."

Sean chuckled, "I always knew you would use your mother's name if you had a daughter."

"How is Jay doing?" Emma asked with concern.

"He's good. He's in love with his job."

Emma bit her lip, "Is he seeing anyone?"

Sean shook his head, "Of course not."

Emma glanced around, "I'm going to look around. It's been a while since I've been here."

Sean smiled, "Go right ahead."

Emma walked up the stairs and walked in to the first room she ever lived in. She looked around. It was now a computer room. Any trance of it once being her room was gone. Well, after Jack had moved in there, it didn't even look like her room. She walked down the hall to her parents old room, which eventually became her room. She slowly opened the door. It had changed the most. It was now Manny and Sean's room. A big four poster bed was against the wall and managing everything filled up the rest of the room. Emma sighed and quietly walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind her. She walked back downstairs and went to the basement. Her second bedroom in that house. It was very boyish now, definitely Jay. She sat on the edge of the bed and look around. She looked at the ceiling above the bed, the glow in the dark stars she put up long ago were still there. She laid down and accidently fell asleep

Jay came back from work a few hours after Emma had fallen asleep. Jay walked down to his room and took of his jacket. He threw it on to the bed, not noticing a certain blonde. He walked to a fridge and pulled out a beer. Jay walked over to the couch and sat down. He flipped on the TV and then heard movement coming from his bed. He got up and slowly walked over there, "Cameron, I've told you hundreds of times, you and Manny have your own room. You don't gotta come down here and have sex."

When Jay made it to the end of the bed, he dropped his beer. He slowly walked over to the side of the bed. He could see blonde hair sticking out from under the covers. He put his hand on the top of the blanket and pulled it down, "Emma?"

Emma rolled on to her back and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Jay standing over her, "Oh my god! I must have fell asleep."

Jay looked at her, confused, "Obviously, but how exactly did you fall asleep in my bed?"

Emma quickly got out of the bed, "I'm back for the wedding. I was just looking around the house. You know, for memory sake. I came down here and I just sat down. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was when I left my parents house this morning. I drove from New York."

"Well, it's good to see you."

Emma smiled, "You, too. But this is kind of embarrassing."

Jay laughed, "It's fine. I thought you were Sean and Manny. I'm kind of relieved."

Emma laughed, "Yeah, I would be, too." Emma looked down at her watch, "Oh my god. I have to get back."

Jay looked disappointed, "Really?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah. They'll get worried."

"Can't you just call them?"

"I could, but they're watching Ka...Sandy, my dog. She's kind of a terror."

Jay looked at her weird, "Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you tonight? It's one of the many rehearsal dinners that Manny has planned."

Emma laughed and slowly made her way towards the stairs, "Alright, then I'll guess I'll see you tonight. Tell Manny to give me a call?"

Jay nodded and watched her walk up the stairs.

* * *

title from Eve 6. 


	3. Sullen Girl

**Head Over Feet **

**(Sequel to ****_Love Ridden)_**

_Chapter Three_

Sullen Girl

When Emma got home, her parents told her Kaydence was sleeping. Emma asked if they could watch her tonight. They agreed of course. Manny had called her and told her where the dinner was. Now, Emma stood outside the place, debating if she should go in. She sighed and smoothed out the invisible creases on her knee length light blue spaghetti strap dress. She glanced at the doors and decided to just go in. When she walked in she was greeted by Manny.

"Oh my god! Emma!" Manny pulled her in to a hug.

Emma laughed and hugged her back, "You look amazing."

Manny smiled, "Of course."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, "So, I have something to tell you."

"How important?"

"Kind of life changing."

"What did you do?"

Emma laughed, "Way to have confidence in me."

"Well, life changing with you, usually means bad."

"Ok. Stop there or I won't tell you."

"Oh, stop. You know I'm dying to know."

Emma sighed, "I have a daughter, but I'm not saying who the father is."

Manny stepped back, "Ok, you have a kid and you failed to tell your best friend?"

Emma nodded, "There's a lot more to it, Manny."

"Fine, but you're telling me later."

"Of course. Just don't say anything to anyone. Ok?"

Manny nodded, "Secret kept."

"Good."

A few hours later, it was just Manny, Sean, Jay, Alex, Emma and Mark, (Alex's boyfriend.) They were all a little tipsy. They all kept toasting to random things in their life.

Manny held up glass, "To Emma. May her daughter be as wonderful as her!"

Mark was the only one to raise his glass, but slowly brought it back when he noticed the looks on everyone's face. Manny slowly brought her glass down when she realized what she said. Sean had his down, shaking it. Alex was looking between Manny and Emma. Jay looked dumbstruck.

Manny looked at Emma, "Oh my god, Em. I am so sorry."

Emma quickly stood up, "I should go."

Sean stood up, "Are you ok to drive home?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, Sean. I'm fine. Bye everyone." She walked out of the place as fast as she could.

Jay looked at Manny, "I didn't know she was seeing anyone."

Manny shrugged, "I didn't either."

Sean sighed, "She's not."

Jay looked at him, "Who's the father?"

Sean shrugged, "No idea. Go ask her yourself."

Jay got up and traced Emma's footsteps. He found her sitting on the steps. He sat next to her, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Emma shrugged, "I wasn't ready. I told Sean today and I told Manny when I got here. I was going to wait to tell you."

"Why were you going to wait?"

Emma sighed and held back tears, "Because I'm a horrible person."

Jay put an arm around her, "How can you say that?"

Emma stood up and faced him, "Because I never even told her father."

"Who is the father?"

"Who do you think, Jay?"

Jay shrugged, "I know nothing about your life anymore, Em. How could I know?"

"Because you're not that stupid."

"How old is she."

"She'll be 3 in October."

Jay was silent for a minute and then jumped up, "She's my daughter?"

Emma couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She stepped back and slowly nodded.

"And you knew when you left? You left without telling me you were pregnant? How could you do that to me?"

The tears came down harder, "I don't know! I'm sorry! I just couldn't tell you. With everything that happened, I just had to leave."

Jay shook his head, "That's not an excuse." He paused for a minute, "What's her name?"

"Kaydence."

Jay sighed, "I need to go."

Emma nodded and watched him walk away.

* * *

Title from Fiona Apple 


	4. Are You Still Mad

**Head Over Feet **

**(Sequel to ****_Love Ridden)_**

_Chapter Four_

Are You Still Mad

A few days later, Emma was at the park with Kaydence. Emma was sitting on a bench, watching her play in the sand. Emma glanced around, still keeping an eye on her daughter. She saw Jay walking towards her. She smiled lightly when he sat next to her.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"How are you?"

He sighed, "Well, besides dealing with the fact that my ex-girlfriend was hiding a child from me, I'm good"

"Jay, I'm sorry."

"Sorry really isn't going to make up for it, Em."

Emma sighed and watched as Kaydence walked over to them, "Mommy, who's he?"

Emma looked at Jay, not sure of what to say.

Jay smiled at Kaydence, "I'm Jay. What's your name?"

"Kaydence. But my mommy calls me Kay."

"Well, Kay, how are you?"

Kay smiled, "I'm good. Kinda hungry. Mommy can we go eat now?"

Emma nodded, "Of course, baby." Emma stood up and held Kay's hand.

Kay looked at Jay, "Are you hungry?"

Jay looked up at Emma and Emma smiled, "Actually, I am."

"Then come on silly."

Jay stood up and followed them to Emma's car. Emma got Kay in and then got in. Jay slowly got in on the passenger side. They drove in silence to the Dot. When they got there, Kay was sleeping.

"Should we still go in?" Jay asked.

"I can just go in and get some food. Would you mind staying with her?"

Jay shook his head, "Not at all."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Emma got out.

Jay turned in his seat to look at his daughter. He sighed and just stared at her. He couldn't believe he never knew about her. She was beautiful. She looked like him a little bit. Her hair was a darker blonde than Emma's and he noticed earlier that her eyes were the same as his. She had Emma's nose and Jay's lips. Jay smiled. He saw Emma walk back to the car a few minutes later with some food. He leaned over and opened the door for her.

She got in, "Thanks."

He nodded, "No problem."

She handed him a take out box, "It's a hamburger. I know you like your meat."

He smiled, "Thanks."

Emma drove to the school parking lot and they both got out, leaving a door open. They both sat on the car, in silence eating. When they were finished Jay threw away their empty take out boxes.

Emma looked at him, "Jay.."

Jay shook his head, "This doesn't mean anything. Me being here right now, doesn't mean I forgive you for not telling me."

Emma slowly nodded, "I know. I just, I know I should have told you. I wanted to so many times on the phone or in a letter. I couldn't get it out."

Jay sighed, "It doesn't matter! You should have told me no matter what. She's my fucking daughter Emma!"

Emma looked away from him and wiped away a tear, "I know she is, Jay. Do you think I just pretended she wasn't yours? Do you think that every time I looked at her I never saw you? She's the spitting image of you. I wanted to tell you, you have to believe me." She reached for his hand.

He got off of the car, "Wanting and doing are two different things. I thought you loved me. If you did, you would have told me. You would have never left without saying something."

"I do love...I mean I did love you."

Jay put both hands on his head and sighed, "I need to think. This is just too much at once."

Emma looked away from him as he walked away. She started to lightly cry, but snapped out of it when she heard Kaydence start to cry a little bit.

* * *

Title from Alanis Morissette

I know the chapters are short, but I'm getting tons of chapters up, so no complaining.


	5. Forgiven

**Head Over Feet **

**(Sequel to ****_Love Ridden)_**

_Chapter Five_

Forgiven

Sunday, June 21, 2009

Jay sat on the floor, with his back against his couch. He was looking at a box full of pictures and random things. Emma dropped it off, but Jay refused to see her. So, she gave it to Manny to give to him. It was 3 in the morning and Jay had been sitting there, looking at everything for about 5 hours. He held a picture of Kaydence in his hand. It was a picture of her from the day she was born. In his other hand, was a letter from Emma, written that same day.

_Dear Jay,_

_I don't know when, where or how this letter will find you. Our daughter was born a few hours ago. I named her Kaydence and already I'm calling her Kay. Do you see the connection? Jay, Kay? I gave her my last name. If I had given her yours, you would have been contacted and I'm not ready for you to know. I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for you to know the real reason why I left Toronto. _

_I know it's wrong for me to keep this from you. When I found out I was pregnant, my mind raced back to a few months ago, when I was pregnant the first time. I couldn't bare the thought of that happening again. So, I ran. I ran away from everything I knew and loved. I went crying back to my mother. I told her everything that had happened since they moved away. Leaving out the fact that you are Kay's father. She was in tears by the time I finished. She wasn't angry, just disappointed that I had let my life get that far. She's grateful that you and Sean guided me back to normalcy. _

_I'm not ashamed for the things that have happened over the past years. I am saddened by the things I let myself do. I never thought I would lose all control of my life. I have gained my self respect back. Well, most of it anyways. I'm getting off track here._

_Never think that I'm intentionally hurting you. I'm trying my best to work up the courage to tell you about our daughter. I try every time we speak on the phone. I wanted you there when I first felt her kick. When I had my first appointment. Whenever we would talk, I would become the weak Emma. I would just want to run back to you and have you hold me in your arms. I wanted to just pretend everything was perfect. I wanted you to make up my mind for me. I couldn't go back to that. I had to be strong. For myself and for Kaydence. _

_I'm sorry if I'm not making much sense. My mind is going a million miles a seconds. I wish you could be here with me. I'm not alone though. My parents are here with me. Well, not at the moment. Right now, I'm alone, waiting for the nurse to bring Kay back in. Who would have thought life would turn out this way?_

_I love you and miss you. Someday, we will be together again. All three of us. I don't know how exactly it will happen, but I know it will. I can feel it. You're my soul mate.__ You're my other half. _

_Love always and forever yours,_

_Emma_

Jay finished reading the letter for the fifth time. Every word had soaked deep in to his mind and heart. Tears silently fell from his eyes. He put the letter down and put the picture on top of it. He picked up another picture. Like the one of Kay when she was born, this one had a letter attached. He started at the picture. Kaydence had a little pink dress on and a crown that had a big one on it. He smiled and started to read the letter.

_Dear Jay_

_Kaydence is one today! I can't believe it! The party ended a few hours ago. I had it at some little kid friendly restaurant. My parents came down for it. They left about an hour ago. My boss's kids came and some kids from Kay's daycare were there. You should have seen her, she was covered in cake. My mom decided to give Kay her own cake, which was bigger than her._

_She started walking 2 months ago. Her doctors were impressed. And she babbles on and on about nothing at all. Before she does something bad, she'll get a little smirk on her face. Just like you. You would be proud. _

_My friends set me up on a blind date. It was ok. But the whole time, I was comparing him to you. I think the dating scene will have to go on without me. I'm just not cut out for it._

_I'm sorry to cut this letter short, but Kay just woke up and is screaming for me. _

_Love always and forever yours,_

_Emma_

Jay threw down the letter and the picture. He held his head in his hands and lost it. The tears poured from his eyes. He couldn't stop them. He put everything back in the box and slid it under the coffee table. He slowly got up and put his jacket on. He left the house and got in to his car.

A few minutes later, Jay arrived at Emma's parents house. He sat in his car for a few minutes. He finally got out and walked to the door. He glanced in to the living room window and saw Emma sitting on the couch reading something. He decided against ringing the bell and lightly tapped the window. Emma's head jumped up and she walked to the window. She moved the curtain and saw Jay standing outside. She walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Jay, what are you doing here? It's late."

Jay sighed, "I read the letters, Em."

Emma noticed Jay's tear stained face, "I didn't mean for them to make you cry."

"I get it now. Well, kind of. I get how hard you dealt with not telling me. I now know that you wanted to tell me, you just wanted become who you wanted to be."

Emma smiled lightly, "I'm glad you understand."

Jay pulled her in to a hug, "I love you so much Emma. I never stopped loving you. I'm at fault, too. I left you before to fend for yourself."

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry, "But I hid our daughter from you! It's different."

He held her tighter, "I know. I care, but at least I found out. I know now. That's all that matters."

**Title by: Alanis Morissette**


	6. Seasons In The Sun

**Head Over Feet **

**(Sequel to ****_Love Ridden)_**

_Chapter Six_

Seasons In The Sun

Saturday, June 27, 2009

Emma and Manny sat in the bride's dressing room at the hall where Manny and Sean's wedding was to be held. Emma was fixing Manny's hair. Manny was nervous and kept asking Emma if she was making the right choice. Emma would roll her eyes and reassure her friend that her and Sean were meant to be together.

"What if he finds someone better?" Manny asked with a pouty look on her face.

Emma laughed, "Relax. Please? Or I'll leave you alone in here."

Manny smiled, "I'm sorry. Pre-wedding jitters."

Emma nodded, "I know."

Manny looked at herself in the mirror, "I can't believe I'm getting married and my own parents aren't even going to be here."

Emma stood next to her best friend, "Screw 'em. Besides, my parents are yours."

"I'm glad that Snake agreed to walk me down the aisle, Em."

"You actually thought he would say no? He loves you like a daughter, just like me."

Manny smiled, "This is going to be one of the best days of my life."

"Of course. It's your wedding day."

Manny turned to face Emma, "I'm sorry about blabbing to everyone about Kay. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have kept it from everyone. Especially Jay."

"You guys are good now, right?"

Emma smiled, "I hope so. We've talked a lot. He needed a few days to process everything. Kay is already head over feet for him. They're so much a like."

Manny laughed, "Yeah, I can tell."

There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened. It was Snake, "Hey girls. You ready?"

Manny nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Snake walked over to them and wrapped his arms around the both of them, "You both have grown up so much."

Emma laughed, "Aw, dad you're getting all mushy."

Manny smiled, "Thank you so much for doing this Snake."

Snake smiled, "Thank you for asking me."

XXXX

After the wedding, everyone was in the dance hall. Manny was sitting next to Sean. Jay was on the other side of Sean and Emma was on the other side of Manny. Kay wandered up to Jay.

"Daddy, dance with me?"

Jay smiled and stood up, "Of course."

Jay held Kay's hand and they both walked to the dance floor. Jay picked her up and they started dancing. They were dancing for a few minutes, when Sean walked over to them.

"Hey, Kay, wanna dance with Uncle Sean?"

Kay giggled, "Yeah."

Jay passed Kay to Sean and he just watched them for a few minutes. Jay looked around and saw Emma standing at the bar. He slowly walked over to her.

"Hey, Em."

Emma turned around and smiled, "Hey. Having fun?"

He nodded, "Yeah. That little girl can dance."

Emma laughed, "Yeah. It's all she does. You should see her room, covered in dance posters."

Jay smiled, "Do you want to dance?"

Emma blushed a little, "I would love to."

They both walked to the dance floor and Move on by Jet came on. Jay wrapped his arms Emma's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Well I been thinking 'bout the future  
But I'm too young to pretend  
It's such a waste to always look behind you  
Should be looking' straight ahead_

Emma looked in to Jay's eyes, "I missed you so much."

Jay smiled, "I know. I missed you, too."

_Yeah, I'm gonna have to move on  
Before we meet again  
Yeah, it's hard  
If you had've only seen_

_10.34: Flinders Street StationI'm lookin' down the tracks  
Uniformed man askin' am I paid up  
Why would I wanna be that?_

Emma kept looking in to Jay's eyes, trying to read him.

"You know, when you said in one of your letters that you went on a date but you kept comparing him to me?"

Emma nodded.

"I did the same thing."

_Yeah gonna have to move on  
__Before we meet again  
__Yeah it's hard  
__If you had have only seen  
__Take control  
__Don't be afraid of me _

_'Cause every once in a while  
__You think about if your gonna get yourself together  
__You should be happy just to be alive  
__And just because you just don't feel like comin' home  
__Don't mean that you'll never arrive_

Emma leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against Jay's. Jay wrapped his arms tighter around her and met her lips. Emma smiled against his lips and she ran her fingers through his hair.

_Yeah I'm gonna have to move on  
__Before we meet again  
__Yeah it's hard  
__If you had have only seen  
__Take control  
__Don't be afraid of me _

They stood in the middle of the dance floor, arms wrapped tight around each other, kissing. The song changed minutes ago. The hall was silent, except for the new song playing from the speakers.

Kaydence scrunged up her face when she saw them kissing. She walked away from Sean and over to them. She pulled on Jay's pant leg, "Uh, daddy, what are you doing to my mommy?"

They broke the kiss and both started laughed. Jay looked down at Kay, "I was kissing her."

Emma smiled and picked up Kay, "You sure know how to ruin a moment kid."

**Title by: Terry Jacks **


	7. Damaged

**Oh, the song in chapter six is Move On. Forget if I said that or not.**

**Head Over Feet **

**(Sequel to ****_Love Ridden)_**

_Chapter Seven_

Damaged

Saturday, July 4, 2009

Manny and Sean were on the honeymoon. So, Emma decided to stay a little bit longer. Her and Kay were staying with Jay. Emma and Jay were sitting in the kitchen talking about stuff, while Kay was sleeping in Jay's room.

"Do you really have to go back to New York, Em?"

Emma sighed and nodded, "It's my home Jay."

"So, you're just going to leave me again? And take my daughter?"

"Our daughter."

"Whatever. You can't do that again."

"Jay, I have a job and a house there. I can't just leave it."

"You don't even want to try being together?"

"Jay. New York is home for me and Kaydence."

"How is it home? You've lived there for what, 3 years?"

"I'm not arguing over this. We're going back, tomorrow."

Jay jumped up, knocking the chair he was sitting on over, "Fine. But don't think I'm letting you take her without a fight Em."

Emma stood up, angry, "Threatening to take MY daughter away, isn't going to do anything Hogart!"

"I never said I was going to take her away. I want to be able to see her and not just when you say it's okay."

"Us going back to New York, doesn't mean you can't see her when you want."

"Why are you going back? We're together, aren't we?"

She sighed, "Yeah, we are. But, I'm not going to drop everything and run back to Canada. I like my life. It's good."

"And you don't think it can be better here? With me? With your friends? With your family?"

"We're comfortable in New York. So, we're going back. End of discussion."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Fine."

**Title by:** TLC


	8. Where's your boy tonight?

**Head Over Feet **

**(Sequel to ****_Love Ridden)_**

_Chapter Eight_

Where's Your Boy Tonight?

Sunday, July 5, 2009

Emma was in Jay's room packing up the rest of her and Kay's stuff. Jay was sitting on the couch and Kay was sleeping on the bed.

"Is there anything I can do or say that'll make you stay, Em? I don't want to lose you again."

Emma sighed and looked at him, "Jay, we've been through this."

"Why are you doing this? You know she doesn't even want to leave or have you already forgotten that huge tantrum she just threw about not wanting to leave?"

Emma stopped packing and sat next to him, "Jay...she can't even tie her shoes by herself yet. She doesn't know what's best for her."

"Yes she does. She's headstrong, just like the Emma I use to know."

"What do you mean? Use to know?"

He pointed a finger at her and poked her on the arm, "This Emma, runs away from everything. Has ever since she got her life back together."

"I'm not running. And my life isn't together. I'm 21 with a kid and no husband, let a lone a boyfriend."

"Then stay here! You can have that. We can be together."

She sighed , "Jay, you never even came to see me."

"You wouldn't let me!"

"If you really wanted to, you would have came."

He stood up and then kneeled down in front of her, holding one of her hands, "Em, please. Just stay."

She looked away from him, "I can't. I don't want to get hurt again."

"You won't get hurt. I promise you. I love you. I love Kaydence. You both mean so much to me. Since you've been back, life has been nothing but amazing. You belong together. You said so yourself." He pulled something out of his pocked without Emma noticing.

"I...Jay, I do love you. I just want to do what's best for Kay."

He held the box in her view and opened it, "This is what's best for her."

Emma looked inside the box. It was an engagement ring. Her face dropped, "Jay..."

"Marry me. We can start a real family. Together and not in different countries. We can get a house. A dog. Anything you want. Just please say yes."

Emma bit her lip and looked in to his eyes. She knew he meant all of it. He loved her more than life itself and would do anything for their daughter. She loved him with all she had...but why did she want to say no?

"Jay...I..."

**Title by: Fallout Boy**


	9. You're Beautiful

I know this is short. I just didn't want to keep you guys hanging. :) I may be starting a new fanfic soon.

**Head Over Feet **

**(Sequel to ****_Love Ridden)_**

_Chapter Nine_

You're Beautiful

Sunday, July 5, 2009, cont...

Emma looked at the ring and then back at Jay. She sighed and closed her eyes, "Jay..." She opened her eyes, hoping it was just a dream, it wasn't. Jay was still there, holding the ring in front of her, "I can't Jay."

Jay's face dropped. That hurt him. He closed the box and looked at her, "Why not, Em? You love me. I love you. We belong together. Please, don't do this."

Emma got up and started to walk away. She turned back to him, "I'm taking Kaydence back to New York. We'll figure out when the best times are for you to see her." She turned back around and started walking towards the bed.

Jay stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He spun her around and looked in her eyes, "Emma." He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her softy.

Emma was shocked. But, she gave in. Her emotional barriers came crashing down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with just has much passion. A few minutes later she pulled away, leaning her forehead against his. She smiled lightly and looked in his eyes, "Ask me again."

Jay smiled, "Marry me?"

Her smile grew wide and her eyes were sparkling, "Yes. Yes. Yes. I will marry you."

Jay wrapped his arms tighter around her and picked her up. He spun her around. He put her back down and kissed her again. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too."

**Title by: James Blunt**


	10. Speechless

OK, I've had major writers block. Also, my stepsister is always over my house now because she's going through some home issues. Sorry if this sucks, I have no idea where to go with this story. So, I'm sorry, but I'm ending it. It's going to be really short. I didn't know where to go. If any of you have any ideas for any other stories, let me know.

**Head Over Feet **

**(Sequel to ****_Love Ridden)_**

_Chapter 10_

Speechless

A few weeks later...

Emma and Jay went back to New York to pack up all of Emma and Kay's things. Emma had decided moving back to Toronto would be the best. Her boss helped her transfer to another branch. Sean and Manny moved out and are staying in a small house that they are renting.

Manny has taken over Emma and Jay's wedding. She is planning everything for their small, family wedding. They're planing on getting married on Christmas Eve.

Kaydence loves having her parents together. She's hinting for a little sister or brother.

**Title by: The Veronicas**


End file.
